The Justice League
by Ejes
Summary: They call themselves the Justice League. But they are just a bunch of terrorist saying Amanto should get a better treatment. They call themselves the Justice League. And they want us to have rights too. They are dangerous. They are the future. Stay away from them, China. Stay away from us, Sadist. Story in 3 Chapters. No love story ;) T for a lot of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya! Tory there! It's been a while, hasn't it? And even my lattest fics were not Gintama based! But here is a new one. My usual format, 3 chapters. Hope you will enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama ^.^**_

* * *

Sometimes I just hate my job. I have to get up early, only to wander in the city. Most of the time with boring colleagues, telling me about that hot chick they met last night or that cute kitten they found on their way home or don't you find it weird that the Captain is still single or even that's the best Anpan I've had on my life.

Seriously guys. When did you think I was the talkative one? Where on my face is it written "I care"?

And even when I'm alone, that sucks. Especially on those friggin hot days when whenever you feel like taking a nap you see a robber stealing a grandma's handbag and running away with it so you have to chase after him. Being healthy and athletic does not mean that I like to run. Just let me rest for a bit, would you?

And you know what's worse? Terrorism. Not those stupid guys working for Katsura. The Joui. Sure they make a few bombs explode sometimes but it's always against Amanto. And the bad ones. The bastards ones. So sometimes when I see one of them trying to kidnap an Amanto rich guys who treated like shit some of the citizen, I just look away. Maybe that was just my imagination.

Anyway, those are not the terrorists I'm talking about. Lately, a new group formed. We know really little about them, only that they target mostly only humans, or integrated Amanto. And their name. "The Justice League". Yup, like the cartoon. And the violence is getting worse every day. At first, it was people beaten up. Rich people, mostly. That happened all over the country and no one connected the beatings. But then beatings became house burning. Schools. And lately, on the other side of the country, near Sapporo, a cop got shot. Everytime, a note is found nearby. "Humans should pay for their betrayals. That's the Justice League Role."

I can't help but imagine them wearing latex masks and thighs. But I'm almost the only one laughing about it. Everyone's scared. People are starting talking about it. They don't go out as much. And our priority as the Shinsengumi is to arrest those people.

I yawn. I don't mind arresting them but we don't have a single clue. So I'm just sent to watch the streets. And that's probably more to make people feel safe than to actually protect them.

"Think about it... And please, just go to our meeting before taking any decision."

Talking about Amanto... Three of them talking in the streets. How many of them could be part of that league? I suddenly notice that one of them is a girl. Around my age. I smirk. Obviously, China.

The two other Amanto leave – one has a tail dragging on the floor and I feel so much like walking on it – and China is there, showing me her back, a paper on the hand.

"If that's not a suspect Amanto I see right there... What are you doing here? Posing a bomb or something?"

I know I can make that kind of jokes, because she's probably the Amanto I trust the most on this planet. Well, I do not trust her that much, but she owes Earthlings so much she's the one that would never hurt our specie.

She shoves the paper on her pocket and looks at me, her eyes murderous.

"So what, is every Amanto suspect to you? That's racist, Sadist, you know?"

"I wouldn't say that every one is, but you're still the sister of the Harusame's leader, you know... Which makes you suspect enough."

She giggles with a bitter face.

"And now you do not even consider me as a person by myself, I have to be guilty because one of my kind is an asshole. That's so much... You. So much all of you, actually. I don't even feel like fighting. Shouldn't you be patrolling to protect people?"

I must confess that I'm a bit shocked by the venom in her words. A sound behind me makes me look back, but it's just a cat. With my usual sadist smile, I throw at her.

"What's with you, on your periods, China?"

But she's already gone.

* * *

On the next day, I wake up late. I did not sleep well. My dream was full of bombs exploding on primary schools and airports, and I caught the culprit who was undoubtedly China's brother but when I grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around, he had China's face.

Seeing China's face in a dream is probably the worst nightmare I've had in years.

Anyway, I know what I need to do today. I leave the Shinsengumi place saying I'm off patrolling and peacefully start walking to where I need to go.

The place is as noisy as ever. The old lady is banging on the door and her piercing voice could be heard through all Edo. Not surprisingly, the inside of the house is dead silent – even I would pretend I'm dead if such a old hag was insulting me like she was through my door.

"Listen to me you fucking useless perm head! It's either you pay me the rent or I call the fucking cops! I know they're useless as shit but for once they will do something useful!"

I cleared my throat loud enough so that she would notice me. She gave me a cold glare and lit up a cigarette.

"This is house is not jail. You don't get free food, you ain't got a roof for free. If I don't have my money by tomorrow, I'll find a way to contact that stupid League so that they chop off your head."

I almost shivered while she was getting down the stairs. I've met many debt collectors in my life. Not the kind of guys you would have fun with. They would all look like cute little kitten next to her.

I wait for a bit before taking the stairs. It still smells tobacco. If I knocked, I know for sure Danna is gonna hide, thinking it's the old lady again. So, instead, I opened the door. I'm a policeman, I'm sure that legal. I'm the law.

"I'm here to arrest the stupid Chinese girl!"

Danna's head pops from behind the desk. Seeing that I'm alone, he goes out completely.

"Sorry kid but she's not here. What did she do this time? Do I have to pay something? If so just send her to jail, that will teach her life."

"She's not there? Really? Fine."

I close the door behind me. Danna looks at me, surprised.

"Told you she ain't there."

"Told you that was fine. I came to talk to you. And we can't have her in the way."

I can see by his face that he is really clueless of what I'm going to talk about. Great. Maybe I'm just wrong.

I wait for him to sit on the sofa before talking.

"You heard about the League? Obviously you did. Everyone did. Anyway, I suspect that China - "

"Kagura has nothing to do with them. She's not the nicest girl on Earth but she's not a terrorist."

But as he's talking, I can read doubt in his eyes. I tell him everything that happened yesterday. He says nothing, he just listens. When I'm done, he keeps silent for a moment.

"Honestly, I can't promise you she's not one of them. Lately, she said a lot of things like 'You humans / Us Amanto', or complaining that whenever someone's being mean to her it's a racist... I don't know who put those ideas in her head. It is true that outside, people are being more and more suspicious, and often, indeed, racists. But she looks human! No one treats her like an Amanto. Yet, she feels isolated. Even her friends won't play with her."

His eyes are those of a father. A worried father.

"Okita-kun... I will talk to her. But please... Keep her safe. Watch for her."

* * *

A few days passed. I have promised to Danna to keep an eye on the China girl, and I do. Day by day, I can see her change. Her eyes have lost their brightness. Her attitude is more and more suspicious. Hell, I did not see her smile once, and yet she is probably the dumbest yet happiest girl on Earth. And one night, Danna calls me.

"She told me she was going out with her friends and that I should not wait for her... Her friends do not talk to her anymore. Would you mind..."

"Sure."

It does not take me long to find her – maybe we have a radar for each other, one can spot its natural enemies easily or something. Anyway, there she is, walking carefully, looking behind a lot to see if she's being followed. Of course you are, stupid, but I don't expect you to notice me. And she doesn't. She turns on a dark alley, but when I want to follow her, someone taps on my shoulder. It's one of the men who were talking to her a few days ago. His skin is so green you feel vegan just by looking at him. But he's not alone. Five, six, ten... Wait, ten guys just for me?

"I guess you're not here to thank me for protecting this city?"

He throws his fist at me. Well, I guess they're not. Too bad, I get too little recognition for what I do. But they're still a piece of cake for me. Describing that fight would be worthless : it took me less than five minutes to beat them. And I even had time to text Kondo-san that he should not expect me for dinner.

But once I'm done with them, obviously, China is long gone. And my radar can't seem to find her. She has just vanished into thin air. I spend a full hour looking for her, but nothing, so I come back home.

I decide to wake up early on the next day to investigate.

What I did not plan was that bomb exploding.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter next Monday! What do you think? Did Kagura make that bomb explode? Maybe Kamui did? Maybe Otose did because Gin didn't pay? WHO KNOWS ? (well, I do)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hellooo ! I can't believe it's already been a week. Time flies, isn't it? Anyway, enjoy the second chapter! Discover the truth behind the bomb! ACTIOOOOOOOON!**_

* * *

I wake up when the bomb explodes. And I can see the question in Gin-chan's eyes. _Did you know?_ Or maybe is it _Do you have anything to do with that?_

It saddens me a bit. But maybe it is because Yes, I knew, but No, I've got nothing to do with that.

Despite what everyone tends to think, I'm not part of the League. I've attended two meetings since they contacted me, but I'm still not sure. At first, I was afraid that their meetings would be propaganda, that they would give me a weapon or something and tell me to fight.

Instead, we were all sitting on chairs displayed in a circle so that no one would look more like a leader than anyone else. And people were just talking. Each of them was an Amanto, and would tell their story. Some lived on their planet, and the mankind invaded them. Some were having a rough time where they lived and came to Earth thinking they would have a better treatment. Some, a very few, were even born on Earth. But all of them were now victims of the people here. They would refuse to sell them foods and goods. They would insult them. Throw rock at them. Tell them to go back to where they were from.

Many of them were living in the streets. Stealing to eat. Some females had to sell their body. They were all living hell because this society couldn't accept them, just because they were from outer space.

No one was forced to talk. Some like me were just listening. And it was mainly those who looked human enough to blend in the society. Human enough to have rights.

That is the League. A group of people hurt by racism. At the end of the assembly, two or three Amanto would say where they wanted to attack next. It was always empty places. Just for symbolism. I asked about the policeman shot in Sapporo, and they told me the true story, the one the media didn't tell : the policeman was threatening an Amanto with a gun, because said Amanto had stolen some food. When the Amanto tried to explain he had no choice, he had no money and a family, the policeman pulled the trigger. The Amanto wife shot him because he was about to kill his husband. All the media told was that a couple of Amanto shot a policeman dead before stealing food from a nearby shop. But it was pure defense.

But yesterday, they said the attack would be a little different. We had five Amanto who came and told us how their kids were sent to fight on other planets, and how none of them came back. They brought pictures. They were all so young, in their twenties. And all gone.

Six men working for the Ministry of Expansion – of Invasion actually – would be visiting the new swimming pool on the next day (today). They were the ones who caused all those death. They killed those kids, and so much more. They said they would target the pool. Since those men would be there, the pool would be desert, there would be no casualties.

It takes thirty minutes to the media to get there and to cover it. They say eight people died, and a Justice League note was found nearby. I somehow feel sorry for the two bodyguards that died too. But I remember what Papi would always tell me when I was a kid : sometimes it takes a few innocent to die to win the war. He is right. Now they will talk a bit more about the Amanto conditions.

"I just bought some rice! Here, eat!"

Gin-chan displays a steaming bowl of rice in front of me, but somehow I'm not hungry. Instead, I ask.

"Gin-chan, why do you have a house? You are good for nothing, we can barely say you have a job, and yet, people respect you, you have a home to come back to, and there's always something to eat."

"I owned that place. I'm working to pay the rent. I'm doing my best to earn people's respect. I work even harder to get you something to eat. Is there any complaint?"

He probably knows where I'm trying to go. But I don't care.

"Why do humans have more rights than Amanto? I don't say that I'm part of the League. In fact, I'm telling you I'm not. But have you seen all those Amantos, in the street, dying? The TV shows only wealthy Amantos. Like the Baka Ouji, or other rich people. But why aren't they talking about the homeless Amantos? The rightless Amantos? I'm almost ashamed to be a privileged one! You humans live in your pretty house and have a pretty family, while so many of us are dying in the streets while no one care!"

Gin-chan is a guy with dead-fish eyes. He never cares about anything. And I almost never saw him angry. But the second I meet his eyes, I know he is mad. But yet, he talks to me with a lot of self-control.

"Get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes. There is something I want you to see."

I take a few chunks of rice and get dressed. I do not dare to speak. Gin-chan's expression scares me a bit. He seems to notice and his eyes softened a bit as he gives me a reassuring smile.

I follow him across so many streets that I would probably not be able to come home by myself. And then we finally stops.

"This, Kagura, is a place I hoped you would never hear about. But I guess the time has come."

The place is a dump. And in this dump, there is hundreds of people, women, men, children, living on the ground. A few have destroyed tents but many are sitting on cardboards. Protecting themselves with those cardboards. They are wearing rags, they are dirty. Empty bottles of alcohol can be seen anywhere. I can hear a few babies crying.

I look at Gin-chan. I don't understand what I'm seeing. Are those people human-looking Amantos, like me?

"Many of them lost it all because of the war. They lost their house. Their family. They came to the capital looking for a job. But this city is ruled by Amanto, powerful ones. The ones who forbid us to wear swords. And they treated with contempt those poor people who were asking for help. You think humankind is the worst? This is what Amanto have done. Don't think a race is better than another. There are good people, there are bad people. No matter what planet you're from. And making a whole race suffer because of a few is being on the side of bad people. See the Joui? I'm not saying I agree with their way of doing things, but they do not hold every single Amanto responsible for what they lost. But they still are terrorists. Don't you think there is a more peaceful way to solve things? Is it necessary to kill even more people? How many deaths do we need before this stops?"

I look at my feet. I'm starting to doubt. Those bodyguards had families depending on them. What if those families were here now? I'm from a fighter race, and yet, I've always refused to take anyone's life. What is different now?

What if Gin-chan is right? What if the only people to blame are the higher ups? What if we can solve this all without taking anyone's life?

Some people are shouting a bit further. Curious, we go to see what's going on.

A man, obviously an Amanto, is getting beaten up by three humans. And the crowd is cheering loudly, roaring for the humans to kill the alien. Gin-chan seems hesitant about what to do. He's got his sword guard in his hand and probably waits to see if things worsen before stepping in.

I don't. I'm seek of seeing my people getting killed by them. Had Gin-chan not been here, I would have killed those guys. But I just knock them out before I hear Gin-chan telling me to come.

And just before joining him, I saw what I needed to pull the trigger.

A Shinsengumi cop. Pretending to watch the sky, instead of the fight.

Something breaks in me. My faith. I look at Gin.

"It's too late to solve it by peace. Mankind is rotten to the core."

I ran away. I knew exactly where I belonged now.

Three knocks. Two. Three again. The door opens to a green-skinned Amanto. His face is covered with bruise.

"Julio! Who did you that?"

"The Shinsengumi vice-Captain. Okita Sougo."

Who cares about the trigger? The bullet was shot now.

"I'm ready. Let me join the League."

* * *

 _ **NOOO KAGURA DON'T DO THAT! Oh wait if you don't my whole scenario for the third chapter is screwed. PLEAAAASE KAGURA DO THAT!**_

 _ **Anyway, see you guys next week for the conclusion! Feel free to leave a comment (anonymous too!) to let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm late I'm so so so sorry! I'm busy with my moving and I completely forgot. I hope you will like it though 3 Final chapter!**_

* * *

I'm sitting in front of the table, watching the news while taking a short breakfast. Two weeks went by since the swimming pool attack. And now, every other day, they make something explode. Most of the times empty buildings with no casualties, but they already targeted a night bus and a taxi, killing three more persons. And since the day after the pool attack, we have not heard of China. All we know is that she joined them. And by we, I mean Danna and me. He refused to tell anyone – the glasses boy and his sister left Edo a while ago when things started being tough, and for everyone else China left to join the two of them.

Whenever someone is arrested, I give a look to check if I see some red hair. The only time someone had red hair, she also had gills. I can't be sure but I think that wasn't her.

We have someone spying on the League. An Amanto I saved while she was drowning a while ago. I intended to forget that but I must confess that I'm pretty happy she still owed me a service.

But the League is suspicious. She joined the support group but they won't let her join the league. They stopped telling the support group where they would act. But what she know is that something is coming. They're planning something, and something big.

My phone rings once. A text. It's Aly, the Amanto girl. " _Happening today_ ".

Well, that sucks. I don't even know how long I have before they blow everything up. And I don't even know _what_ they will blow up.

I go out to investigate. I start by going to the library. Many old books, unique ones, are stored here. But there's nothing suspicious there. I go to the bank. Everything is as usual.

The parks. The theatre. Time goes by and nothing comes to my mind. Where? Where will they make their move?

"Hurry! I don't want to be late to the mall inauguration!"

If I wasn't myself (which I am), I would probably hug that grumpy girl scolding her boyfriend.

Edo has built a new mall. A big one. And many important people are going to be there. And Much more unimportant people. Citizen. Humans and Amantos. Victims-to-be. If I wanted to have a true impact on people, that was were I would attack.

I grab my walkie and alert Hijikata. I then start moving towards the mall. The grand opening is at 2. It is now noon. If I hurry, I will make it.

It takes me twenty minutes to get there. People are starting to gather. There are a few stands selling food and drinks, to keep them waiting. There will really be many people there. It will be a carnage.

Let's think. The League always leave a note, so they like to be close to the explosion. However, they don't want to get hurt by it, so they will not be _too_ close.

I start walking around the mall, trying to find anyone suspect.

Truth is, the League look like any other Amanto. But I know I spotted the right person.

Because it was her. China.

* * *

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out._

I am not even scared. I stopped being scared two weeks ago. I know we are doing this for the greater good. Sometimes it takes a few innocent to die to win the war, right? We would win this one.

I give a look at the remote in my hand. I need to wait for the signal.

There is someone behind me. I can feel it. But no need to panic, I know who this is. He calls me.

"Hey China. Shouldn't you be protecting yourself of the sun?"

I turn to face him. I can see he doesn't like what he see in my eyes : pure resolve. And he saw the remote, too.

"It is fun, isn't it, Sadist? You, pretending you are on the good side. Pretending we are wrong. And yet, you always called me China. You always kept on reminding me I was a foreigner. That I did not belong here. Well, now I found my place. The League, _this_ is where I belong."

"I heard about the support groups. And that is a good idea, really. But how pressing that button on your remote help people feel better?

"They will be less oppressed. The government will finally listen to us. We have rights."

"Humans and Amanto share the same rights. Especially the right to be alive. The mall is full of Amanto and of Humans. Why would you take that right for them?"

He does not sound angry, just eager to understand. I was the same a few weeks ago. But my training taught me what I needed to know. I just need to educate him too.

"Those Amanto on the mall... They barely deserve to be called that. Human invades planets and turn into slavery the people. And yet, those Amantos leave peacefully with the humans. They don't care. They don't want to know. Well, now they'll know."

He smiles. Why does he smile? What did I say that was fun?

"Why does it feel so much like you are reciting your lesson? But that's fine. Let me teach you something too."

He sits on the ground.

"It all happened a while ago. You were not born, neither was I. We have to go back fifty years ago. Japan was a lovely place full of poor people, of rich people, of samurai working for them. Having a fire gun was probably as high tech as you could get. People would fight for their lands and they could not care less about the outer space. Then, one day, some people from that outer space, who were way more developed than us were exploring the Milky Way and found our planet. This is a nice planet, and they wanted to live on it. The problem was that it already had inhabitants. Troublesome right? So they thought we could make good servants. But Earthlings did not accept that. They fought for decades. And yet, now, no matter how human the Shogun is, no one's dupe, we all know that some Amanto are still ruling this planet. They are the ones deciding what planet we should conquer next. They are Amantos, and that doesn't make every single Amanto guilty. It is even stupid to think that all Amantos are the same : you come from different planets, are from different species. Calling yourselves the Amantos is like calling yourselves the foreigners."

I keep quiet. I know what he's telling me is correct, but this world is rotten. We have to purify it.

"You blame people because they don't know the truth. Well, tell them! How are they supposed to know? How long have you been living on this planet now? Four, Five years? But until then you did not know what you call now the 'truth'. Should you have died?"

"Maybe."

He gets up. I show him that my finger is ready to press the button but he doesn't even look at me. He just leaves.

"You finally understood that our cause is rightful, Sadist?"

"Not even close. But I can see I will not make you change your mind. So I'm off."

And he is gone. That is not like him at all, but he does not seem to come back. Well, who cares? I've got a job to do. I turn away to keep an eye on the mall. The crowd is getting bigger every minute.

All I have to do is to wait for the signal.

A few minutes passes, and suddenly I can feel he's back. But he's not alone.

"China, can I introduce you to Emily?"

* * *

I'm holding her hand and she's not even shaking. Of course not. She does not understand what is going on.

China turns again to look at me. At us. I can see she's puzzled when she sees the little girl.

"Emily, can you tell the Big Sis over there what you just told me?"

I give her a nice smile. She smiles back and keeps on smiling when she talks to China.

"Today I'm becoming a big girl! Mama took me to the mall with my friends for my birthday. There are people who say that Amanto are dangerous but I don't believe them. I love my friends and they love me. And they all come to play for my birthday! Ah, but, Big Bro, Emily is going to be late! I want to have fun the whooooole day with everyone!"

"Sure. Go and have fun with your friends. Happy sixth birthday, Emily!"

She waves at me while running to her mother, a few metres away.

"Why did you let her go back to that mall? Are you stupid?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe she is, too. I mean, you heard her, right? She thinks she can play with Amanto because they are friends? How dumb is that?! For sure she deserves to die too. Her. And her friends. And her mother. Because a four year old is as much guilty as anyone. As guilty as this couple who's getting married next week. As well as this Amanto selling flowers. Those tourists. Those students. They are all guilty. Guilty of ignorance. I don't think ignorance is healed by death, though. But well, you decided they should die, right? Please remember to write a letter to every family who lost someone today, explaining them how this is fair."

A tear rolls down her cheek. Followed by many other. She's shaking.

"Won't you let this remote go... Kagura?"

She lets it go, and I catch it before it hits the floor. Men of my Division, hiding before, appear. They all are ready to arrest her, but I'm faster. I give her a smile while opening my arms, and she runs into it.

"I won't give you any name, is that clear? They were my friends. I'm not giving them away."

"That's fine. I don't mind. You can still go to their support group. But please, no more killing. Everyone has suffered enough. No more killing."

"No more."

She's sobbing and shaking so much I'm almost carrying her to the police car. Technically, she did not harm anyone. I'm sure she will be fine.

In the car, we talk about making the support groups more visible. To allow everyone to attend, humans and Amanto. We exchange many ideas. We will make tomorrow better.

On the next day, I'm doing a postman job. I have a letter to deliver to the Yorozuya house.

She opens the door and I hand it to her.

"Who is it from?"

"Let's just say it's from a common friend."

She opens the envelope and takes out a folded paper from it. She looks for a while at it and I can clearly see the emotion on her eyes. She shows it to me.

It's a kid drawing of five kids holding each other's hand in a circle. Even though the drawing is really basic, you can see that some kids are clearly Amanto. And on the top of the paper, obviously written by a kid, "My birthday was really fun. You are a nice person. Please come and play with us next year!".

We exchange a smile.

Aren't we the proof that humans and Amanto can be friends?

* * *

 _ **Aaaand that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Tell me what you think in the comments, Anonymous comments are also welcome =)**_

 _ **See you guys!**_


End file.
